One Life, Part I - A Mother's Love
by Matthew747
Summary: Part one of an epic series. The events that created the man known as Adrian Tepes, through the eyes of his mother, Lisa. Contains some graphic descriptions.
1. A Star is Born

_Copyright Notice: All characters and town names belong to Konami Computer Entertainment and are used for the sole purpose of fanfiction. No profit is made on my part through their use. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose._

_Notes: The timeline and events for this series is roughly based upon the timeline of the games produced by Konami, NOT actual history or literal history. Any historical conflicts are a result of this._

_Thanks: I wish to thank Konami Computer Entertainment for creating the CastleVania series, without which this fic would not have been based upon. I wish to thank The CastleVania Dungeon for information on the series, mostly the timeline of the series. Personally, I would like to thank those that have helped me in one way or another, whether by proofreading or encouragement, throughout the creation of this epic fanfiction. I have thanked yall personally before, and will definitely do so again. Finally, I would like to thank God for the difference He has made in my life. God bless yall._

  


**A Mother's Love**

_Chapter 1: A Star Is Born_

  


The Year of Our Lord, 1427.

The town of Warakiya resigned itself to a peaceful night's slumber. A few lights shown through the windows of the local houses, but the majority of the light was provided by the heavens above. The blanket of stars covered the town, further adding to the quiet of the night.

No activity came from the town at all. Not even the local tavern, often noted for its boisterous patrons. Quite fitting, being a Saturday night. The next day was Sunday, and the town, being fully occupied with God-fearing Christians, did not wish to risk missing services of worship the next day. The people even went so far as to abstain from alcohol on the Sabbath. Tonight, the only way a person could become intoxicated is by the light of the full moon, which shown as a natural night lamp over the countryside.

Atop a hill, in a castle which loomed over the town as a gargoyle, and for the same purpose, one man chose to drink fully of the moon this night. He stood nearly seven feet tall. Regally attired in black coat and pants with gold trim; his usual dress, though anyone else would save such an outfit for special occasions. His cape, crimson-lined on the inside and dark as a moonless night on the outside, draped over his shoulders, stopping just short of the floor.

He gazed at the moon as it slowly traversed the sky. The peaceful night and the calm of the town directly contrasted the feeling he felt within. He had defeated whole armies of Moors who'd sought to overtake the Holy Land, ravaged cities where the armies sought refuge, and defeated opponents which would have rivaled demons in sheer viciousness. Tonight, however, nothing could appease the anxiety he felt as the woman he loved more than anything on God's earth went through the pangs of birth.

The door opened, prompting the man to turn and faced the haggard face of the nursemaid. She was undoubtedly tired, being with the lady for six hours, yet a look of satisfaction peeked out from the wrinkles.

Barely managing to contain his anxiousness, he asked, "How does she fare?"

She nodded reassuringly, "She is well, my lord. She...and your son."

The breath stopped within him. "M...my son?"

The nursemaid nodded, a smile on her face. Her lord was always so stern and proper; to see him with a look of surprise and joy, as if he were about to leap and shout, made her efforts tonight worth everything.

"You may see them, if you wish."

"Thank you. If you are done, you may leave and return to your family. Also, on your way out, dismiss the servants. I wish to remain alone tonight...with my family."

The midwife bowed and thanked him. She was relieved, and also a little surprised. She'd never been through an easier birth than she had just been through. Despite the time it took, the child came so easily, easier than any child she'd ever helped to birth. Of course, this child was unique in many ways. No offense to her lord, but she'd never delivered a child of his type. She kept these thoughts to herself as she met all the servants, told them of the good news, and dismissed them as her lord said. She then left for her own family.

The man could barely contain himself, yet he still managed to maintain an air of dignity as he walked the hall leading to his wife's room, his calf-length boots echoing to the awaiting servants his presence. He instructed the servant at the door to leave him and his family undisturbed except in a most dire emergency. He closed the door behind him and gazed with longing at his wife.

Lying in bed, her face was covered in a light sweat. Her hair was not unkempt, yet several strands managed to loose themselves from the bundle mass tied in the back. At first glance, one would only register exhaustion on her face, however, past a second examination would reveal something more, something that any woman who went through the birth of their first child would know, yet could not be so easily conveyed in words. He always found her beautiful, yet seeing her in bed, the radiance of new motherhood shining from her tired yet pleased face, he couldn't help but declare within his heart that she had reached the pinnacle of loveliness. He strode the remaining length of the room to her side, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek. She closed her tired eyes at his touch, both love and exhaustion releasing a sigh from within her. He then gazed at the precious little bundle, wrapped in a white blanket, asleep in her arms.

The child's skin was a pale white, but not sickly looking. The few tufts of hair on his head were also white. The child stirred as if sensing the inspection of the new visitor. The man smiled at his child, pride, unlike any he'd felt before, etched on his face.

"How are you, my Sunshine?"

"I am well, and so is your son." She squeezed the bundle closer to her chest. It was so strange to her that this little joy was inside her for so long. Now that he has come into the world, she longed to keep him as close to her as she could for as long as she could. The child stirred and opened his eyes at his mother's words. "He has your handsome features, even your skin and hair color."

"Yes, but he has his mother's beautiful eyes." The child in her arms reached one arm out to his father, who offered a finger in response. The grasp of the child surprised him. "He is so strong for a child just born."

"Yes. I believe he takes after you in that aspect. He is definitely more than just a normal child."

"Of course he is more than just a 'normal child.' He is our son, the answer to our prayers."

She smiled at her husband's restrained enthusiasm. He rarely let such emotion out of him, thinking it to be 'too human' for one such as himself. The child that their love for each other and God's love for them had created certainly had an effect on him that was no less short of astounding. Only she herself had such an effect on him, yet it took her longer to get such joy out of him. She thanked God in her heart for such miracles He had blessed them with.

She frowned as she saw him look at their son, a slight crease in his brow, as well as a matching look of concern in his eyes and mouth. "What is it, my Moonlight?"

He looked at her with the same look of concern he had given the child. "I wonder just how much like me he is. If he will be..."

She placed a hand to his cheek, silencing him and banishing the concerned look on his face. "It matters not. He definitely will be different; there is no denying that. But you must remember that he is also a part of me, too. He is different from either one of us. And also, you fear that he will become what you once were, and I can assure you, my love, there is no chance of that ever happening. You have made amends for your past. Do you not believe in the power of His divine forgiveness, let alone my own forgiveness of you?"

"Of course, my Sunshine. Forgive me of my doubt."

"Of course, my Moonlight." She drew him closer and kissed him, a kiss filled with love and understanding. Long, yet never long enough. It was a kiss she had given him every time he doubted, every time he questioned. This kiss erased all that without fail. It had every time before, ever since they first kissed, and it did not fail now.

After an eternity that ended all too soon, he once again gazed at their beloved son. "And what shall we name our little miracle?"

She let out a small giggle. "I do not know." The couple thought for a moment. "He seems so much like you, I would almost say it would be best to give him your name."

He shook his head. "I always felt naming one's progeny after themselves was a sign of arrogance and unoriginality. Besides, I see so much of your gentleness in him that it would be so misleading to name him after me."

"Then what of the name Adrian?"

"Adrian?"

"You are the scourge of the Moors, and you helped to conquer the Mediterranean. The Adriatic Sea is the arm of the Mediterranean, and he takes too much after you to go without noticing."

He smiled at his wife. "Ever so prudent and wise you are, my sunshine. I believe he should also have the name Farenheights."

She gave him a quizzical look. "My maiden name? Why do you believe so?"

"Your gentleness and strength is so evident in him. It, too, should not go without mention. Also, after what happened to your family, it is the least I could do, as both a gentleman and a man forgiven."

She gave him a concerned glance, but knew better than to argue with his strength of honor. Besides, she would do anything to ease the torment within his soul from the events that haunted him so. "Adrian Farenheights Tepes it is, then. Our Shining Star"

He knelt beside her, kissing Adrian ever so slightly on the forehead, and handed him back to his mother. "I love you, Lisa Tepes."

"And I you, Vladlimir Tepes."


	2. The Dragon and the Princess

_ Copyright Notice: All characters and town names belong to Konami Computer Entertainment and are used for the sole purpose of fanfiction. No profit is made on my part through their use. Any reference or inference to any other copyrighted work is used for the same purpose._

  


**A Mother's Love**

_Chapter 2: The Dragon and the Princess_

The Year of Our Lord, 1433

Sunset.

A painted tapestry within the sky. The fiery reds and oranges cascaded through the clouds, displaying every hue ever imagined. The clouds gave birth to images of a phoenix bathing in the atmospheric flames. No human, no matter how skilled of an artist, could ever hope to recreate God's splendor, and no writer could hope to convey its image into one's mind. Lisa Tepes stood at the window of the banquet room in a light evening dress, soaking in both the rays and the splendor of the sunset.

Lisa's silent admiration was interrupted by footsteps behind her. They paced evenly and methodically towards her, and easily identified the new viewer as her husband. Only Lisa was privileged to hear him traverse. Otherwise, he took any opportunity to practice his agility, especially in surprising any lazy servant or worker.

Lisa felt his presence behind her and to her right. She took his awaiting hand without looking, her gaze fixated upon the divine artwork. Vlad's attention, too, was fixed on the sunset.

They stayed that way until the sun disappeared over the horizon, the reds giving way to the dark blues of night. Vlad delicately squeezed his lover's hand.

"Beautiful, was it not, my Sunshine?"

"Very beautiful," she replied with a slow nod, "I am thankful you were able to share it with me."

"I wish I could share every waking moment with you and Adrian."

"I too, my Moonlight. But I understand that you are never absent without just cause."

Vlad smiled, "Any reason for my absence from my family must very well be just."

Vlad stepped fully behind his wife, her stature dwarfed by his. He embraced her, and they continued to watch as the night blinked its stars into the sky.

"So what of your affairs today, my Love?"

"The village continues to do well under our protection. No crises have arisen. The people continue to report well in all areas. Some rumors have arisen about Turkish forces planning to invade Transylvania, but remain unsubstantiated. Certainly no reason for me to investigate."

"Though I pray for your mercy for any who wish to side as your enemy, you should not make light of any situation. The smallest seed of fear can produced the largest harvest of chaos."

He squeezed her reassuringly, "Do not fear, my Love. I will never let you fall when I am with you. I will assure you that you will see my lifeless body before anyone harms you."

"Mmm...my avatar." She closed her eyes and pressed her head back towards his chest. She took advantage of any opportunity with Vlad to be as close to him as physically possible. She knew that life was short, especially for her, and she would never misspend an opportunity with her love.

Five minutes upon eternity passed before Lisa stirred, breaking the embrace. "It is time to see Adrian to sleep."

She began walking towards the door, expecting her husband to follow. She was surprised to hear his voice, still by the window, saying, "I will see to him after you, my Sunshine."

Lisa turned with a look of concern on her face. "Is everything well?"

"Yes, my dear, I just need some time to myself. I will see Adrian when you return."

Lisa knew there was something else, something he would not mention, but she did not pry. She trusted that he would reveal everything to her when he felt the time was right. She nodded and walked out of the room. She traversed the hallways towards her son's room, and was surprised to hear a commotion coming from the other side.

As she opened the door to her son's room, she had almost mistaken herself to be in a winter wonderland. The feathers were flying, and so was the pillow that once housed them.

"Adrian!"

The room went silent. Adrian stood in his nightdress, the pillow he had in his hand behind his back, white hair slightly ruffled, feigning an innocent look. Angela, the nanny, was covered in feathers, giving her a white mane that rivaled both Vlad's and Adrian's.

Lisa wanted to laugh, but knew that doing so would not be the best way to teach her child not to do so again. As it was, she struggled to restrain from giggling as she scolded, "Adrian, you know I have told you not fight with the pillows. You know how much of a mess it makes."

"Please, M'Lady, it's my fault. After we prepared for bed, we began to play while waiting for you, and I suppose I riled him up a little too much."

Lisa nodded towards the nanny. "I appreciate your honesty, Angela, and I advise you to learn from this experience." She then turned to Adrian and continued, "Nevertheless, Adrian has been told not to play with the pillows, and he knows what happens when we disobey."

Adrian gave a downcast look and pleaded, with all his heart, "It's not Angela's fault; I was just having so much fun with her that I forgot about your rule. I started the entire incident. I threw the pillow at Angela, and she chased after me. She never threw a pillow. I'm sorry for disobeying, Mother. And I am sorry I ruined the pillows. I promise not to do it again. But if anyone is to be punished, it is I. Please forgive me."

Lisa was proud that her son didn't shift the blame to Angela. He may not obey his father and mother completely yet, but at least he understands responsibility.

"Very well, Adrian. I forgive you, and I thank you for your honesty. I will not punish you this time, but I expect not to have a repeat performance. Also, you know I am more forgiving of disobedience than your father."

Adrian nodded, relief clearly on his face. Angela had gathered the majority of the feathers back into the pillow and was waiting for Lisa's next request.

"Well, now that everything is calm, it is time for your rest. Angela, You may leave now."

Angela smiled and bowed, "Thank you, Madam. Good night to you, Adrian." Adrian smiled and hugged Angela, who then exited, shutting the door behind her.

Adrian climbed into bed, then turned and sat cross-legged. "Mother, tell me a story."

"What kind of story, my child?" Lisa asked as she sat on the bed next to her son.

"Tell me a good story, one with a princess and a monster."

Lisa playfully held a finger to her chin, feigning contemplation. She knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Hmm...very well, then. How about the story of the farm boy who met the wise wizard and battle the evil black king in the stars?"

Adrian scrunched his face and replied, "I've heard that one so many times. I want a new story."

This took Lisa by surprise. The "Wars Among the Stars" story was Adrian's favorite, and he never seemed to tire of it. Looks like she'd actually have to work at this tonight. "A new story? Hmm...I'll have to think about that for a moment." What kind of story would appease Adrian tonight? "What kind of monster would you like?"

Adrian sat up and answered enthusiastically, "A dragon! Make it a big, mean, scary dragon!"

Lisa smiled and slowly ran her hand down her son's white hair. "A dragon, is it? Well, I know just the story."

"Once upon a time, in a land just like our Warakiya, there resided a great dragon king that terrorized the people from his mountain fortress overlooking the town. He brought pain and misery to the land, desiring to oppress and destroy the townsfolk. Until one day, when he encountered a beautiful princess in the village."

"Princesses don't live in villages! They live in castles with the king and queen."

"Hush, my child. This princess did live in the village. The dragon had destroyed the young princess's parents several years before, occupying their castle and bringing the reign of the country under his grasp. The servants had smuggled the young child out before the same fate befell her, and hid her as a common girl with a farmer's family. One day, when she was sixteen years old, her adoptive family told her the truth about her lineage, about the fate of her true parents, and about the dragon's wicked schemes. Soon after, while the child was away in a neighboring town purchasing goods, the dragon attacked her adoptive family and destroyed them. She came home, horrified at what awaited her. She resolved that she could not let another family die at the hands of this creature. She set out for the castle, determining to stop the dragon by any means necessary, even at the cost of her own life."

"Was the princess scared?" Adrian said, enchantment on his face.

"Oh yes, very much so. She had never seen the dragon before, only the devastation it left in its wake. However, she asked the Lord to watch over her and protect her, and she was willing to do anything to protect His people from dying, just like He had when He gave His life up so that man shall be saved. That strengthened her, and she strode as bravely as she could towards the dragon's fortress."

"The dragon was surprised when she sought his audience. No one had ever come to him willingly before, so he allowed her to present her case before deciding on destroying her. The princess, with the bravery of Christ in her, offered her life in eternal servitude to the dragon should he leave the villages alone. So impressed with her bravery and sacrifice, the dragon agreed to her proposition."

"Why did she trust the dragon? How does she know that it would keep its promise?"

"She did not know, but the dragon gave his word of honor to him, and she believed in the Bible where her Lord Christ said, 'Let your yes be yes, and your no, no.' So, she agreed to be his servant for the rest of her life."

"The dragon has a strong sense of honor? He is just like Father!"

Lisa smiled, running her hand along Adrian's cheek. "Yes, just like your father," she replied, a hint of love and sadness in her voice.

"The story is not over, is it?" Adrian pleaded, hoping that there was more.

"There is more, but that is for another night. Tonight, it is time for you to sleep."

"Yes, Mother." Adrian knelt down by the side of his bed and began his prayers. Lisa knelt beside him too and prayed with him.

After prayers, Adrian crawled back into bed and laid his head on the pillow, but his eyes were wide open with excitement from the story.

"Your father will be in here soon to bid you good night." Lisa leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Good night, my Shining Star."

"Good night, Mother."

Lisa closed the door to her son's room. She mentally scolded herself for telling him a story that would excite him. Between being riled from the horseplay and excited by the story, she was sure that he would not get an ounce of sleep.

She reentered the drawing room where she'd left her husband. He seemed to have remained unmoving from when she last left him.

"Adrian is waiting for you." Silence. Lisa walked up to Vlad, who continued to cast his gaze outside. Only when she touched his arm did his gaze unlock from the window and looked at her face, an expression of concern and worry meeting them. "Vladimir, what is wrong?"

Vlad sighed heavily and cast his eyes back to the window. "I am having reoccurences again, my Sunshine."

Lisa's face was now full concern. "How long have they been attacking?"

"For some time."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?"

He now gave her his full attention, "I thought it was just a minor reoccurrence, like a little temptation that tries to wriggle its way into one's soul to manifest into sin. I thought it would eventually pass if I did not give it attention." Another heavy sigh. "But it has just gotten worse."

Lisa embraced her husband, to let him know without words that she was there for him. He accepted his embrace, hoping that such acceptance was all he needed, was the remedy to his pain. He knew better, but he held her nonetheless.

"So you will be out for the night."

"Only for a little while. I must hunt. Tonight."

She wanted to protest. She wanted to tell him "No." She wanted, with all her heart, soul, and being, to convince him that all he needed to assuage the beastial urges within him is his family, his wife and child. But the look in his eyes told her there would be no convincing him of that, and any attempt to persuade him otherwise would lead to no good.

Giving a final squeeze, Lisa broke the embrace and looked into his eyes. "Please come back soon. And before you go, please see Adrian."

"I will," he said simply. He then looked at her with an oddly quizzical look, one he would not show to anyone outside of his family. "Do you wish to fly with me, Lisa?"

Lisa gave him an equally quizzical look for such an odd question, "Whatever do you mean?"

His hand went to her shoulder and plucked a small feather caught in the seams. "I mean that, if I did not know better, you were attempting to sprout wings."

Lisa giggled at the feather and explained, "Adrian was...occupying himself with Angela while waiting for me. He fought with the pillows again."

Vlad shook his head and sighed, "That son of ours. Will he never learn responsibility?"

Lisa took his hand and gently squeezed it, "On the contrary, he took full responsibility for his actions. He admitted to disobeying and asked for forgiveness. I gave it to him and let him know that we expect no more disobedience."

"Well, that is good. I pray that he does remember the rule, or else I will be the one to decide his punishment." He leans over to face Lisa eye to eye and continues, "And I am not as lenient as you are, my Sunshine."

She gave a light punch to her husband's cheek, then administered a kiss to heal the fake wound. She then gave him a serious look and said, "Please be safe, and come back soon, my love."

"Always, Lisa." He kissed her cheek and departed the way she had entered.

Lisa glanced out the window and began to pray for her husband.

"Father God, please look after Vladimir. His soul is burdened from the sins of his pasts. Help him to overcome the demons which are upon his soul, and may he turn to You in his hour of need. Let him know that Adrian and I love him and wish for him to rely on You. Blessed Jesus, I trust in You, by Your Holy Name. Amen."

  


The darkness of Adrian's room was pierced by a sliver of light from the hallway. It grew larger as the door opened more, but was soon filled with the his father's shadow. His footsteps echoed in the hallway, but were diminished as he entered his son's room. He strode over to the side of his bed and stood gazing at Adrian.

"Father?"

"Yes, Adrian. It is me."

Adrian sat up in his bed. His father's face was partially lit up from the light outside, casting an odd shadow on the left side of his face. This, combined with his domineering stature and air of mystery, would most likely scare anyone who happened upon him. Adrian, on the other hand, expected nothing less from the man he adored most in the world.

"How was your day, Father?"

"Busy with many items of relative unimportance. I wished I had been with you and your mother today."

"I missed you too, Father."

Vlad smiled. It surprised him sometimes how his son, alive on this earth for only six years, could understand him better than just about any man six times his senior. Surprised, that is, until he realized that he was a Tepes.

"And how did you fare this day, my Shining Star?"

Adrian leaned forward as if he wanted to tell his father a secret, yet the sense of excitement in his voice raised his voice a little higher than normal conversation tone, "Sonia and I had a great adventure in the woods outside the castle. We traveled near the creek with Angela. We saw many beautiful and interesting things. We even saw a deer!"

Vlad's eyes grew wide with interest at this, and, to the young boy, even seemed to glow. "A deer, you say?"

"Yes! I was even able to step close to it, and it did not draw away. That is, until Sonia and Angela tried to get close. Their footsteps scared it off."

"It appears the three of you had quite an experience today."

"Yes Father," Adrian's excitement died down, a little anxious for what he was about to say, "Father, I must tell you that I played with the pillows right before Mother entered. I am sorry I disobeyed."

Vlad smiled and placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder. "Your mother already told me what happened. I must admit I was disappointed you disobeyed, but she told me how you took responsibility for your actions, and I see that she was right in doing so if you are telling me without prompting. You are a responsible boy, Adrian, and I know you will grow up into a responsible young man. Be sure, however, that you do not prove us wrong by repeating the same mistake."

Adrian smiled with a hint of relief, "I promise I won't repeat the same mistake."

"Good boy. Now it is time you went to sleep. I must...take care of something."

Adrian laid back down and called out to his father, who was already making his way to the door, "Good night, Father."

He turned upon reaching the door. "Good night, my son." He shut the door, and darkness filled Adrian's room.

  


Darkness.

The moon in the sky shined a little light, closed partially as if night could barely keep its lunar eye open. What little light fell upon the earth barely managed to penetrate the woods of the countryside. Yet the creature needed little light to navigate the woods. It knew the landscape, knew every detail of the ground and the placement of every tree. It could easily navigate in no light. In so far as detecting the placement of the other timber residents, its senses of sound and motion, combined with a bestial "sixth sense" for intrusion, could easily warn it in enough time to make an escape.

Thus, upon detecting no presence or sensing no aura of danger near the creek, it slowly made its way for refreshment. It had been startled earlier in the day by the presence of three individuals, one that had seemed to get closer to it than it would ever allow. It was just now returning for refreshment, convinced by sight, sound, and sense that no intruder was present. It slowly lowered its head towards the water, lapping water, all the time aware of the surroundings around it.

Thus it did not feel the full force of the predator upon it until it found itself pressed down to the ground.

The deer had no time to think of the direction of the attack, the full assessment of damage the predator had done, or the likelihood and ability of escaping. As soon as the world came to a stop, teeth sank into the deer's neck, the pain quickly subsiding as the deer's blood quickly drained from its body. It died quickly, never seeing its killer.

Vlad removed his mouth from the wound on the deer's neck and slowly rose from the deer's dead body. He wiped his mouth clean of excess blood. His breathing gradually slowed down, his heart becoming calmer as the adrenaline seeped out of his system, the thrill of the moment gone. The hunger he felt was satiated, at least for the moment.

He looked at the deer. The once living creature was now dead. There was no other way to describe it. It did not move, it contained no life, it was dead. He strove to not think past that.

His eyes were drawn to its open eye, gazing up into the night sky but seeing nothing. However, he saw more than just the reflection of the moonlight in the deer's eye. He saw the eye of his first victim, so many years ago. Unlike this victim, the first, and many after, were human, one of his own.

_No! Not one of your own! You are not human! Humans do not do to each other what you do to them!_

You are right, he thought, they do worse. At least their suffering was quick and the pain was minimal. What humans had done to me had made death a blessing, a desire. They should consider themselves fortunate that I am not human.

_You cannot say that, Vladimir. You are human, just like the others. Just like those who harmed you, and those you killed. They all had hopes, dreams, desires...and sin. And you do too. Do not think you are better or worse than they are._

The voices. One a condemning, judgmental shout within his head, justifying all actions no matter how horrid. The other a soft, peaceful whisper which was often hard to hear, especially after what he had just heard. Both spoke the truth, though the first hid it amongst lies and deception. The other spoke all truth, yet was often hard to hear over the first. He longed to hear it, its comforting tone, bringing a peace that he had only relatively recently found. All the deaths had never brought a peace as lasting and as satisfying as the submission had.

Recently, however, the shout soon came back, and the urge, the desire to hunt, soon came with it. He had to hunt tonight before the prey became something more aware of its killer. Or should he say someone.

_Do not think of such, Vladimir. You have satiated the hunter in you. Now return to your family. To Lisa. If you must have satisfaction, seek it in a blessing, not from the past._

Lisa. Yes, Lisa. She is always there. Always beautiful. Physically, yes, but more so in her heart and soul. It was through her that God brought that voice, that peace, that he'd sought through his own means. He should...he _must_ return to her.

He took the carcass a short ways away from the creek, dug a shallow hole, placed the body in the makeshift grave, and covered it. He had indulged the shout enough for tonight. Hopefully for good. He said a short prayer of repentance for the life he took by his own bestial urges, and then hurried home to be with his wife.

  
  


The Next Day

  


The afternoon was sunny, but not hot. Clouds lightly brushed into the blue canvas offered solace from the heat of the day. Lisa was thankful for this as she trekked through the woods outside the castle.

The castle in the woods, or Castlevania, as the residents had named it long before its current residents lived there. The castle resided on a hill clearing, positioned just right to be clearly seen for miles around. It once loomed over the town as a gargoyle, fearsome and foreboding. That was in the past now, and its significance atop the hill represented safety and security. As long as Castlevania remained on the hill, it would serve as a sign to all who saw it.

The woods were home to several varieties of plants, particularly herbs and other rare medicinal plants. This served Lisa very well. She was an accomplished medical doctor, have been apprenticed for years before she met Vlad. Since most medicines could only be bought from Western Europe, she was also an accomplished apothecary. The plants she found in the woods served to provide her with a wide selection of ingredients for which she could make her poultices and medicines. Of course, Vlad was more than willing to obtain any medicine from his travels which could not be reproduced in Transylvania, but she always accepted any opportunity to hone her skills.

Her afternoon sojourn served two purposes, one of which was the gathering of plants. Somewhere nearby, she heard Adrian and Sonia playing somewhere in the woods. She was never too busy that she would not spend time with her son, but combining both work and play served to make things easier.

The noise of the children tromping through the woods grew louder as the children made their way back to her. They soon appeared through the bushes, scratches and dirt covering their play clothes and exposed skin. The smiles on their faces confirmed that the scars were superficial, if not unnoticeable.

"Mother! Mother!" Adrian said while catching his breath.

"Slow down and catch your breath, Adrian. I will not disappear. I will still be here."

Adrian took a few seconds to get his breathing under control, then continued, "Remember the story you were telling me last night, the one with the dragon and the princess?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I was telling Sonia about it, and she wanted to hear more."

Lisa smiled and looked at Sonia, "You liked the story, Sonia?"

Adrian's companion, Sonia Belmont, nodded, a look of excitement on her face as well. She was a year and nine months younger than Adrian; slightly shorter, yet no less energetic. For someone of Adrian's background, it surprised her that Sonia was the only one who could keep up with him, yet she was the only one who could at times. Her blond hair ran long, reaching to the lower part of her back, and was braided to keep it more manageable. She was a pretty little girl, and Lisa was happy that Adrian had made such a charming friend; well, any friend at all for that matter. Children sometimes have the unfortunate tendency to mock that which is different, and no child was any more different, in look and family, than Adrian. Whenever she took Adrian into the village, she would see out of the corner of her eye the points and stares of the village children, would hear their giggling and whispers in the distance. She was afraid that Adrian would grow up without someone he could call friend.

However, God had provided him with a good friend. She and her father had moved to the outskirts of Warakiya a year ago, after the death of her mother, Andrea. Her father, Chase Belmont, was an accomplished hunter, and he even took on the tasks of hunting creatures of supernatural origin. Mostly he hunted animals larger and more fierce than normal, yet he also told of werewolves and other man-beasts that he had hunted. She didn't know the full details of what had happened, only that her mother had been killed while on one such hunt. Such a tragic turn of events, yet she thanked God that, in tragedy, He had provided both Adrian and Sonia with a chance to be friends. And the two took the opportunity to the fullest.

"I really like stories, Miss Lisa. Adrian told me all about the story...well, all that you told him last night. I really would like to hear more."

Lisa was surprised that her improvisational story had garnered so much interest in two children. "Well, I am a little too busy to finish the story right now, but I will finish the story for the both of you tonight."

Both Adrian and Sonia lit up at the prospect of hearing more of the story, and they quickly began making plans for staying up all night, while Lisa playfully told herself that they would tire themselves out before reaching bedtime if they continued at their pace.

After gathering a few more plants, Lisa concluded that it was time to go in, when Sonia came up to her and asked, "Would you like to see the deer we saw yesterday, Miss Lisa?"

She was doubtful that the deer would still be there, but she wasn't one for discouraging children's hopes. "Very well, show me where it was."

Adrian, overhearing Sonia telling Lisa of the deer, began to march ahead towards the creek. Lisa and Sonia soon followed. It wasn't long before they came upon the creek where Adrian said they saw the deer.

Adrian had a disappointed look on his face, but it soon became one of curiosity when he began sniffing in the air.

"Adrian, dear, why are you sniffing the air?"

"I don't know, Mother. I smell something...peculiar. I don't think I ever smelled it before."

Sonia sniffed a few times, then looked quizzically at Adrian. "I don't smell anything, Adrian."

Adrian didn't answer, but began walking towards the creek. He soon waded through the water, then stopped at the shore of the other side. Lisa and Sonia joined him at that spot.

"This is the spot we saw the deer yesterday, Miss Lisa. Do you still smell it, Adrian?"

"Yes. In fact, it seems so strong right here."

Lisa began to look around. She didn't sense any feeling of trepidation, so she was not afraid of any surprise attacks. She scanned the ground for any signs of tracks.

Her eyes stopped upon a small, almost unnoticeable spot in the grass. She stared quizzically at first, but then her eyes widen and her face became pale at what she saw. She glanced quickly at the children, but Sonia was scanning the bushes while Adrian sniffed in several directions.

"Well, we will have to look for the deer some other time. Come, children, we must return to the castle to prepare for dinner."

The children followed up her announcement with the usual childish disappointment, but obeyed nonetheless. Soon, their attention would be averted by some other subject.

Lisa, however, took one look back at the spot where they had stood, fear beginning to well inside her. She knew her son was different, what with Vlad's "special skills" being a part of his heritage, and she expected Adrian would soon develop abilities similar to his father. She had thought that maybe he began to develop some heightened sense of smell, as if picking up the scent of a wild animal. But she knew that what he smelled was not another animal. It was worse.

Blood.

  


As the heat of the day slowly segued into the cool of the night, the people made their way into their homes, the workday coming to an end. Families sat down to fill their appetites, both for sustenance and to tell one another the events of their day. To anyone outside the village of Warakiya, these ritualistic meetings contained nothing more than mundane trysts with no value whatsoever. To the villagers, this was their world, their lives, and they would no sooner trade it away than they would their families.

Though set apart from the rest of the village, both geographically and socially, Castlevania also contained a family that delighted in sharing their experiences with one another. Vlad, Lisa, and Adrian and their guest, Sonia, sat together in the dining room at the small table that was used when not hosting a social gathering. Vladimir recounted the events of his day, and Lisa and the children told them of their trek through the woods. Lisa, however, did not mention Adrian's "discovery" to Vlad. She would wait until Adrian and Sonia had left. She wanted to be sure of what she thought, and did not want to make Adrian uncomfortable, especially in front of Sonia. Luckily, both Adrian and Sonia had forgotten about it during the telling of their several adventures in the Warakiya woods, which Vlad listened to with light-hearted interest.

After dinner, the four continued their topics of discussion into the foyer. Lisa was still filled with apprehension; she wanted to talk to Vlad as soon as possible about Adrian. She was afraid either he or Sonia would bring the incident up, or that she herself would blurt it out from sheer anxiety. Luckily, the after-dinner time passed, and she was filled with relief when it was time for the children to prepare for bed.

"Adrian. Sonia. It is time for bed."

The children looked at each other, the anticipation of the impending story filling them with excitement. Both walked over to Vlad and wished him good night, then followed Angela to the bedroom.

"Sonia really is a special girl, isn't she?"

Lisa turned to look at Vlad, who began to walk over to her. "She is. I am glad Chase entrusted us to take care of her while he is out of the village."

Vlad smiled. "Chase is an honorable man. He is in such a dangerous profession, yet he does not neglect his daughter. I am confident that Sonia will certainly possess the same sense of honor he has."

Lisa agreed, but right now, she did not want to talk about Sonia. "Vlad, something happened today in the woods."

Vlad took on a concerned expression. "What happened?"

Lisa recounted the events at the river. Though a sense of desperation could be detected in Lisa's voice when she mentioned the blood on the ground, Vlad's face kept an unreadable expression the whole time. When she finished, she said not another word, but pleaded for an explanation with her eyes.

Vlad gently grasped her shoulders and looked at her with a reassuring face. "I know it is scary, Lisa. And you are right, he is going through what I went through at his age."

Lisa felt tears in the back of her eyes, remembering what Vlad had told her of his childhood, scared that what he went through would be repeated. "Vlad, what are we going to do? I do not want him to go through what you went through, but I have no way to help him."

Vlad pulled her in close, "Yes you do. You will continue to love him and treat him as your son. That is all you have to do. That is more than I received when I was a child. As for what he will go through, I will help him deal with the changes."

Lisa squeezed him, her fear and apprehension yielding to his reassuring voice and embrace.

"For now, we do not tell him anything. He is too young to understand. Continue to look for any indications that he is gaining some extraordinary power. When the time is right, that is when I will reveal to him his heritage."

Lisa nodded against his chest, unable to understand what must be done, but knowing that she would do anything necessary to help Adrian.

Vlad smiled at her, wiping away a trace tear from her eye. He turned his head slightly and cast a glance behind him to Angela.

"The children are prepared for bed, M'Lady. Sire."

Vlad nodded and dismissed Angela. He turned back to Lisa. "I believe your audience is ready for their story."

Lisa paused long enough to receive one last kiss from Vlad. Her fears assuaged, she exited the foyer and made her way to Adrian's room.

She was happy to open the door and not be bombarded with feathers. Adrian and Sonia sat on his bed, waiting for Lisa with patience...well, patience that anyone under the age of 10 can have for less than a minute. Lisa sat on the edge of the bed and thought of how to continue the story.

"Now, where did we leave off?"

"The princess had just entered the castle of the evil dragon!" Adrian replied with excitement.

"Miss Lisa, why was the dragon evil?" Sonia interjected before Lisa could continue, "He wasn't always like that, was he?"

"No, he wasn't always evil, Sonia. As a matter of fact, he used to be a kindly dragon, but the land where he came from hated dragons, and forced him to flee his homeland. He was able to escape, but while he was resting, exhausted from his long journey, a wicked man captured him."

Awe was etched into the faces of the children. Lisa knew she had their undivided attention.

"What did the man do to him?" Adrian said with a tentative tone.

Lisa continued, "He treated the dragon horribly. He placed him in chains in the basement of his stronghold. He would refuse to feed him, sometimes for weeks. He would beat him severely, harming the creature just for his own evil pleasure. The dragon would plead for him to stop, but it only prompted the man to harm him more. For years, the dragon endured the harsh treatment."

"How awful!" Sonia said, tears of compassion beginning to appear.

Adrian's fists clenched hard. "That evil man! I would teach him not to harm anyone!"

"Settle down, Adrian. The evil man was doing this so that he could control a creature that would strike fear into the people of other countrysides. He thought that he could control the monster, but as the Good Book says, 'You reap what you sow.' Thinking the dragon was subdued, he undid the chains and attempted to control him with a chained leash. However, the dragon had been storing his strength, making the man think that he was weaker than he really was. As soon as the man had released him, the dragon struck, destroying the wicked man. His partners were so frightened that they fled, but were too destroyed."

Both children cheered for the dragon. Lisa waited with a frown, indicating that they shouldn't cheer just yet.

"Do not cheer just yet, children. While the dragon was now free from the man's wickedness physically, within his heart were the seeds of evil. The dragon, scarred by the wickedness of one human, wished to spread pain and misery to all humanity. For years, he traveled across the countryside tormenting the people. He destroyed the crops, the homes, and sometimes their very lives."

The children were torn. They had nearly forgotten that the dragon was supposed to be the villain. Lisa had not realized how good of a story teller she had become.

"The dragon would fly out across the land, destroying everything he wished, and he would return to the safety of his impenetrable fortress. The dragon did keep some of the servants that had resided in the castle during the reign of the king and queen, but they were so afraid of his power that they dared not attempt to destroy him. No one dared to challenge the dragon. Except for the princess."

Adrian laid down on the bed with his head in his hands, feet kicking in the air with excitement. Sonia, too, leaned forward, barely able to wait for the story's outcome.

"As I mentioned before, the princess agreed to be the dragon's personal servant if he would cease his mindless terror upon the countryside. Every day, the dragon found ways to exploit the generosity of the princess. Whether the task be food preparation (which came in the form of the animals stocked in the castle's adjacent farmland), house maintenance, or any other menial task, the dragon demanded, and the princess obeyed. At first, the dragon sought to humiliate the princess, demanding the highest quality of work from her and threatening to go back on their agreement should her work not meet his satisfaction."

"How can the dragon be so cruel?" Sonia asked.

"He knew no better, my dear. All his life, humanity had showed him nothing but pain and misery, and he fully intended to repay them. But the princess toiled without complaint, performing every task with perfection. The dragon, a creature of honor, begrudgingly kept his promise. Soon, the dragon, impressed with the princess' dedication, lightened the burden and asked of her services reasonably."

"The story does not end like this, does it?" Adrian impatiently queried.

"No, Adrian. For a year, the dragon and the princess kept their relationship of master and servant. One day, there came word of another dragon ravaging the countryside. Many of the villages were destroyed with a ferocity unmatched even by the dragon the princess served. The princess pleaded with the dragon to face the other dragon in combat. The dragon agreed to her request, but only because he was very territorial and did not fancy the idea of a rival."

Adrian was now obviously excited with the aspect of a battle. He leaned evermore forward, as if being closer allowed him to picture the story all the better.

"The dragon met the rival dragon on the outskirts of the dragon's territory. Claw raked against scaly flesh. Fire spewed forth, engulfing the nearby forests and prairie in flames. Teeth bit and snapped, seeking the vital spots that would render the other incapacitated. For three long days, the two beasts battled, neither one gaining any advantage over the other. However, the rival dragon, older and with less energy, realized that he could not keep up the pace. He had administered his share of powerful attacks to the dragon, yet he himself had sustained just as much damage and was tiring out much more quickly. He attempted to escape, but the dragon, fatigued but still alive, struck the rival dragon with a powerful blow to his back, rendering the rival dragon incapacitated. From there, he administered the fatal blow which brought an end to the rivalry."

Once again, the two children cheered for the unlikely hero.

"However, now that the battle was over, the dragon began to feel the effect of the wounds he had received. He barely had enough strength to return to the castle, where the princess and the guards remained waiting. Upon seeing the exhausted beast, the guards immediately plotted to destroy the dragon, but the princess told them not to. Instead, she told them to go into town and return to their families, while she remained and tended to the dragon. They were reluctant to at first, but she reminded them of the pact she and the dragon had made, and promised on her life that he would not harm them. So they left the princess alone in the castle with the dragon."

"For weeks, the princess tended to the dragon's wounds. The dragon was amazed at the princess' dedication, never having known any human to treat him as so. Upon her request, the dragon told her of his early life, including his mistreatment at the hands of wicked men. The princess, having pity for the dragon, promised him that not all humanity was like that, and that she promised to serve him as long as she was alive. As the dragon recovered, the two shared more of their pasts, and both grew a friendship love for each other."

"Ahh...How romantic!" Sonia replied dreamily. Adrian just rolled his eyes, obviously not enjoying the break in action.

Lisa stifled a giggle and continued, "When the dragon had fully recovered, he had a new plan. Gathering up the citizens of the villages, he announced that they no longer had to fear him. He told them of his battle with the rival dragon and the mercy he was shown by the princess. He announced that the princess, the rightful heir to the throne, would be the new ruler of the countryside, and he would be her guardian and the guardian of the country for the rest of his life. The citizens were overjoyed that the reign of terror was over, and the princess ruled the countryside for the rest of her days, her friend forever, the dragon, always by her side."

Both children were in awe, never having heard such a great story. Lisa, satisfied with the stories effect, announced, "Now children, it is time for sleep. I trust you both enjoyed the story?" Adrian and Sonia enthusiastically gave their positive critiques. "I am happy you did. Now we must say our prayers."

The three knelt down beside Adrian's bed and prayed. Afterwards, the two children nestled in their beds, Sonia residing in one brought in from the guestroom. Lisa tucked both children in, kissed them lightly on the forehead, and paused long enough at the door to wish both children goodnight.

The room was bathed in darkness, the only light source coming from the quarter moon outside. Sonia leaned up in her bed and looked to Adrian.

"That was an exciting story, wasn't it, Adrian?"

Adrian leaned up and looked to her.

"It was."

"I wish we could have a real adventure like that, with a dragon and everything."

"You know dragons do not exist! The story was good, but there was no way it could happen."

"I know. Still, it would be very exciting."

"True, as long as there was no romance in it. I thought I was going to be bored to tears."

Sonia flung her pillow at Adrian, who barely caught it in time to prevent most of the impact from bursting the pillow and erupting feathers everywhere.

"Hey! None of that! My mother and father would not be happy if we threw pillows around."

Sonia laid back down and replied quietly, "You're just afraid I'd beat you!"

"You're lucky I promised my mother and father."

It was a good thing Adrian didn't see Sonia stick her tongue out at him, or else he would have been hard pressed to resist temptation.


End file.
